Mace Windu
"The Jedi are keepers of the peace." Mace Windu was a Grand Jedi Master and was also a member for the Jedi High Council, he was a Lightsaber Master in the Lightsaber form known as Vaa'pad. Mace was a skilled Jedi and knew right from wrong. Mace was a strong believer in democracy and always had a say on the council, because he and Yoda were close friends Mace was also one of the leading Jedi who wanted to be away from the field. Mace Windu, was sometimes very arrogant and didn't want the conversation near him. Mace was then supposedly killed during his fight with Palpatine but he survived only by will power, and turned to help the rebels on Yavin. Mace had his hand replaced after having it sliced off during his fight with Palpatine it was now a metal replacement like Anakin's but able to do more than his did. Young Life Mace Windu was originally from the planet Haruun Kal, where he was born into the Ghôsh Windu in 72 BBY. Jedi anthropologists, who were studying the fact that all the Korunnai could touch the Force, asked the Windu clan if they might take a child back to the Jedi Order to regain the Korunnai's connection to the Force. Since his parents had already died in the jungles, Windu was given to the Jedi when he was six standard months old. Having not been old enough for his naming day within the tribe, the Order bestowed upon him a name as he entered the Academy. Like all in the Order, the young Korun boy was taught by Grand Master Yoda when he was a learner, and eventually went on to become a Padawan to another Jedi.At one point during his apprenticeship, Windu trained under Master T'ra Saa.At a very early age, Windu learned of his unusual ability to see shatterpoints in the Force and how they would affect all of his future actions as well as the vulnerabilities of his opponents. With these unique abilities, he had glimpses of parts of his future, such as the lightsaber he would eventually build. By age fourteen, the Jedi Council was concerned with Windu, for even though he was at the top of his class, he still could not construct the lightsaber that came to him in visions multiple times. He informed the Council that he wanted a true challenge in order to find the best pieces for his lightsaber. After considering this, the Council sent Windu on his own to the world of Hurikane. While on this mission, Windu was at first chased away by the natives that resided there, but was easily able to resist them using the Force. When he caused one of the fragile natives to shatter, he sobered, and painstakingly restored it using the Force. Learning a valuable lesson about being a Jedi, then he was rewarded by the natives with a violet-colored special crystal. He used this crystal to construct the lightsaber he had seen in his visions and it produced its distinctive violet blade. He would alternate between this weapon and a blue lightsaber he created himself. He also used Eeth Koth's lightsaber, which he obtained when the two Jedi Masters exchanged their sabers during the sacred Concordance of Fealty.Over the next decade and a half, Windu went on many notable missions that included his first visit to his home world, Haruun Kal (during which he learned his native Korun language), and one where he tracked down and defeated the killer Uda-Khalid. During his career, Windu trained many to be Jedi, including Echuu Shen-Jon, and fellow Council member Depa Billaba. He also discovered Darrus Jeht as a very young child after an incident involving the boy's parents. Windu ensured he was tested and placed in a training class, and later trained him for a time, although Jeht was never formally his Padawan Before The Clone Wars Mace before the Clone Wars had disagreed to many a fact that the Sith would ever return. He also stated from one time to another that "The Lost 20" would never harm the Jedi, since they were all former Jedi themselves. He was ever so wrong at that fact, but he didn't want any one to ever know. He always thought he was the best. "The Sith would not come back as something like this. It was the thing that many people didnt see coming, but they will not attack us. They need a master and their apprentice is dead. It is the thing no one seems to enjoy doing and it was the thing that they would never return after the thousand year war." "Yes they will and it will be the fall of something that doesn't have to happen! Master, please just watch for Jedi leaving in suspicious circumstances." During The War After the events on Naboo, Mace was now of the opinion that all Jedi were now in danger of being killed off and destroyed, but he also believed that the Jedi were the force to stop the war from happening, but this was proven wrong. It was the thing that was brilliant for Windu to comprehend and for others to be able to comprehend that. "But whatever people think we will always be around those who are fighting for freedom. And those fighting for their freedom is the same thing that most fight for. And doing this will prove it. It shows something that others are doing never minded things.." Rebel Origins A New Change After his encounter with Sidious, which left him seriously injured and with no hand, he was from by the leader of the group Rebel Origins Marie Claire, she saw him trying to get off the ground by MC ran up to him and said that she would get him help. Windu and MC returned to Mandalore where she took him to a Medical Recovery room. He was given a new hand and a new Lightsaber. MC and the Rest of the rebels walked in and said "Jedi Master Mace Windu. You've failed to keep the peace, now you with help us give peace. Obi-Wan has joined. Now will you? If you do, you can help save the galaxy and maybe even former Jedi Anakin Skywalker turned Darth Vader. You promised an oath to protect the closest loved ones, now you are defending every one you loved. " Mace said "I gave my life to the Republic. I will give it to you." "Welcome to Rebel Origins Master Windu. We'll let you sleep some more." Windu then went to sleep and didn't wake up for days. Mace woke up and said "I feel like a new man. I am now knowing that anything can happen. I will help you at any cost. I am ready." Hunter & the Hunted "Windu this is not the first or the last time you will be attacked for no reason. Just make it little reason to be feared for the wrong reasons. And making sure that others aren't around during those bad times." Said Captain Rex. "Windu, this is something none of us can end. It's something that we always." Windu then said "I know Rex. I want to know how me are supposed to go on with the Empire taken over." Rex then said "It's difficult." "Very at that time.." "No that way.." "At any way? Because we don't see it like that." "No. That will always be the worst choice everyone will know about." Category:Jedi